Solo un beso
by FannyLu
Summary: Nos importa en que situación se presenten. Los besos son el reflejo de nuestros sentimientos y hasta el más pequeño de ellos, es capaz de plasmarlos. One-shot dedicado a Paula.


**Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita. No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen. ¿Te gusta? Disfrútalo, pero no te atrevas a plagiarnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este ONE-shot va dedicado a Paula, una de mis mejores amigas.**

**.**

**Solo un beso**

**.**

Su pie zapateaba insistentemente el suelo de forma nerviosa. Estaba notablemente inquieta y su estado de alteración comenzaba a hacer mella en su mejor amiga, Alice, quien la veía con una ceja arqueada. Ambas se encontraban en el aula de Pociones, trabajando sobre un caldero repleto de una sustancia de olor agradable, semejante a la miel y la canela. Sin embargo, a Rose Weasley poco le importaba que tan bien olía el encargo que les había dejado Slughorn. Quería, necesitaba salir de allí.

-Por Merlín, Weasley, estate quieta -. Pidió susurrando la rubia a la par que añadía unos cuantos polvos de color violeta a la sustancia. La aludida la miró con expresión ofuscada.

-¡Tengo que ir al baño! -. Soltó de improviso logrando que la otra bruja entornara los ojos.

-Entonces pide permiso, estás comenzando a irritarme.

Sabía lo mejor era obedecerle. Después de todo, Alice siempre tenía la mejor. Tendía a dar los mejores consejos. No era extraño que Albus estuviese colado por ella. Con rapidez se encaminó hasta el escritorio del profesor, el cual le sonrió alegremente. Siempre que la veía, los ojos del anciano se iluminaban, como si contemplara una hermosa joya. Quizá fuese porque, de cierta forma, Rose era lo que él consideraba una joya perfecta: Hija y ahijada de héroes, apellido de oro, notas perfectas, comportamiento impecable. Ni siquiera la forma testaruda y rebelde que tenía de ser lograba amainar el aprecio que Horace sentía por ella.

Aprovechándose de ello, la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y solicitó que le dejara salir al baño, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de sus compañeros Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Sin más, salió del lugar a toda prisa. Alice siguió el recorrido de su amiga hasta que sintió como algo le hacía cosquillas en la mano. Dirigió su atención hacia el mesón, donde esta reposaba. Allí, al lado, había una rosa roja. En el tallo, bien atado, había un pedazo de pergamino.

_**Existo cuando pienso en ti.**_

_**A.P.**_

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero no hizo ademán de coger la flor, sino que continuó elaborando el elixir. Dos mesas atrás, unos ojos esmeraldas la veían con frustración y cierno anhelo. Un codazo en las costillas del poseedor de aquellos orbes logró que apartara su mirada de la rubia. Louis Weasley, a su lado, emitió una corta risita. Se estaba burlando. Albus Potter chasqueó la lengua y se recostó sobre el mesón, desinteresado.

-Me rindo -. Masculló a los pocos segundos. Su primo de cabellera dorada se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de remover la poción -. Todos mis intentos son inútiles.

-Albus, a todas las mujeres les encanta vernos rogar -. Louis ahogó un gritó cuando sintió una bola de papel estrellarse contra su cabeza. Se giró para toparse con Ethiane Colt, la cual tenía una expresión de disgusto adornando sus hermosas facciones -. Y aún así, con todos sus desplantes y su agresividad… -. El moreno se alzó para verlo con confusión ante el énfasis que había puesto en la última palabra -. No podríamos vivir sin ellas.

La chica Colt reprimió una sonrisa antes de volver a lo suyo, por lo que Louis se enfocó en Albus, el cual trataba de recordar en qué momento Alice había actuado de forma agresiva frente a él. Separó los labios para hablar, pero la voz de Slughorn le interrumpió.

-Les quedan diez minutos, muchachos. Por favor tomen una muestra de sus pociones con el frasco que les entregué al inicio de la clase y colóquenlo en mi escritorio. -. Los alumnos comenzaron a movilizarse, por lo que el Weasley aprovechó el ruido que hacían los bancos para aconsejar al oji verde.

-Tu problema es que haces todo a distancia. Alice no se dejará cortejar hasta que te le plantes cara a cara y hagas algo.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Podrías besarla, por ejemplo -. Comentó a modo de broma, sin darse cuenta de que el Gryffindor parecía estar tomando sus palabras muy en serio. -. Solo has algo, Al, o creerá que no vas en serio.

Una vez que todos los estudiantes rellenaron sus frascos, el timbre sonó, permitiéndoles salir de la clase y anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Antes de marcharse, Alice Longbottom tomó la rosa entre sus dedos y la guardó en una cajita, la cual estaba repleta de otras cinco. Con delicadeza la metió en su mochila. Su felicidad duró unos pocos segundos, porque al traspasar el portón del aula alguien la haló en dirección opuesta a la del comedor. Perpleja clavó su mirada color miel en la azulina de su mejor amiga.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué te pasa? -. Inquirió preocupada al ver como las pecas de la chica habían desaparecido ante su palidez extrema. Tenía las facciones llenas de extraño terror, que por una extraña razón hizo que Alice riera.

-¿Cómo puedes reírte? -. Preguntó con horror la pelirroja, sin salir de su estupor. -. Acaba de pasarme la cosa más…

Se formó un silencio. La rubia comenzó a angustiarse.

-¿Más…?

-¡Horrible! -. Estalló de pronto la primogénita de Ron y Hermione.

-¿Horrible? -. Rose asintió frenéticamente. Sin darse cuenta su cara se volvía escarlata -. ¿Es por eso que te sonrojas?

-¿Qué? -. Se tocó las mejillas. Le ardían. -. ¡No estoy sonrojada! ¡De ninguna forma eso me hizo sentir bien! -. Su voz se ponía chillona con cada palabra que decía, señal de que mentía de forma descarada.

-¿De qué diablos hablas, Weasley? -. Alice se sentía cada vez más confundida, pero algo le decía que se quedaría con la duda de saber que le había pasado a su amiga camino al baño, porque esta simplemente la miró con vergüenza y se fue corriendo. -. ¿Qué le habrá dado…?

-¡Alice! -. Una voz conocida la llamó, ocasionando que se girara.

Unos ojos verde esmeralda que centellaban con determinación.

Eso fue lo último que la Gryffindor vio antes de sentir como unos cálidos y suaves labios se apoderaban de los suyos.

**.***.**

Rose se detuvo metros más adelante. Se pegó a la pared del pasillo y se dejó caer en el suelo. Su rostro continuaba enrojecido. Inconscientemente una de sus manos terminó en sus labios, acariciándolos, mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto lejano, recordando.

_Salió corriendo del salón de forma apresurada, en busca del baño más cercano para vaciar su vejiga. Una vez que encontró que lo hizo, volvió a sentirse en paz. Todo estaba en orden. Lavó sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción. Tan ensimismada estaba en evaluar sus uñas, las cuales tenían una perfecta manicura al estilo de Dominique Weasley, que no sintió cuando otra persona se acercaba._

_-Creo que estás en el baño equivocado -. Comentó con burla un rubio platinado, situándose junto a ella. Rose lo miró unos segundos antes de regresar su vista al lavamanos._

_-Lo que digas, Scorpius -. Contestó sin prestarle demasiada atención. El susodicho amplió su sonrisa y aguardó._

_Instantes después la oji azul volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa._

_-¡¿Scorpius? -. Exclamó cayendo en cuenta de quien tenía al lado. -. ¡¿Qué haces en el baño de niñas?_

_Scorpius Malfoy entornó los ojos, negándose a creer que su pelirroja amiga fuese tan despistada. "He aquí la mejor alumna de sexto" pensó con malicia volviendo a clavar sus orbes grises en los de la Weasley. De pronto ambos notaron que estaban demasiado cerca. Carraspeó algo incómodo._

_-Serás idiota, Rose, te acabo de decir que te equivocaste de baño -. Resopló. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. _

_La Gryffindor observó el lugar. Estaba vacío. Suspiró algo aliviada. Al menos nadie se enteraría de su pequeño percance. Solo Scorpius, quien era como su hermano, la había visto. Cerró el grifo. El silencio inundó el lugar. Se volvió para ver al Slytherin, con una sonrisa amplia que logró enrojecer, tenuemente, las mejillas del joven._

_-Bueno, al menos estamos solos -. Dijo, remarcando lo obvio. Se acercó al rubio -. Solo espero que no vayas a decirle a nadie que me colé en el baño de hombres. Sería humillante._

_-Estoy seguro que no lo has hecho a propósito -. Una sonrisa llena de sorna adornó las facciones del Malfoy -. Aunque esto podía servirme para chantajearte si algún día necesito hacerlo._

_-Podría sentarme a discutir contigo, pero tengo clase -. Rose lo abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -. Además, jamás podrías chantajearme. Sé muchas más cosas sobre ti, y son peores._

_Scorpius no le contestó, sino que se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos para devolverle el abrazo. Nadie entendía por qué, pero desde que se conocían, ambos habían desarrollado un sentido de protección mutuo. Solían pasar el tiempo juntos, cada instante que encontraban libre. Compartían abrazos, besos en la mejilla y se escribían cartas entre clase y clase. Era como si Rose viviera para Scorpius y Scorpius para Rose. Ni Draco ni Ron habían sido capaces de rompen la cadena que los enlazaba. Y es que ni siquiera sus propios hijos entendían cual era la necesidad de estar pegados el uno al otro. Solo sabían que mientras lo necesitaran, iban a tenerse. En cualquier circunstancia._

_-Tengo que irme. El timbre sonará pronto._

_-¿Almorzamos juntos?_

_-Como siempre, Malfoy._

_La pelirroja se separó y se colocó de puntillas para besarle una de las mejillas, sin embargo, justo en ese instante, Scorpius se giraba hacia ella para hacer lo mismo. Consecuencia: Sus labios se habían encontrado de manera sutil y accidental._

_Antes de darse cuenta… se estaban besando._

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la Weasley. Le había mentido. Ese beso si le había gustado. Demasiado. Cerró los ojos y pegó la cabeza contra el muro. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Desde tercero, Scorpius se había convertido en el chico más deseado de la escuela. Era atractivo, caballero, atento y dedicado. Había tenido un par de novias formales, que no habían durado demasiado, más por la intervención de la misma Rose que por otra cosa. Le había gustado durante quinto un largo tiempo, pero optó por matar el sentimiento de raíz antes de que complicara las cosas. Él era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su otra costilla.

-Los mejores amigos no se besan… -. Musitó. Estaba frustrada.

Si, admitía que ver al rubio con otra la revolvía las entrañas, que quería pasar cada maldito minuto del día a su lado porque le hacía sentir liviana, que quería reír ante sus ocurrencias, que quería monopolizar su sonrisa. Eso no quería decir que le gustaba. ¿Cierto?

Y entonces… ¿Por qué ese beso le había producido tantas cosas?

**.***.**

-Vamos, Ethiane, no puedes hacerme esto -. La chica sacudió su melena cobriza y rizada, cautivando con aquel movimiento al rubio junto a ella. Cada gesto que tenía le encantaba.

-Amargas mi almuerzo, Lo -. Soltó de manera despectiva. El Weasley supo que en realidad no estaba tan enojada al escuchar el diminutivo. Aún tenía esperanzas.

-Ethiane…

-¿Qué quieres ahora? -. Irritada la muchacha lo miró directamente. Él le sonrió, desprendiendo ternura por cada uno de sus poros. Se veía como un niñito adorable, incapaz de hacer nada malo -. No, no voy a ceder esta vez.

-Explícame que hice -. Rogó Louis sin cesar las súplicas. Varios alumnos los miraban divertidos. Esa escena se repetía a menudo en el Gran Comedor.

-Quizá si ruegas un poco logres conseguir que te responda -. Respondió con perfidia -. Después de todo, a las mujeres nos encanta que los hombres nos rueguen.

El oji azul parpadeó confundido. Después de unos segundos comprendió a que se refería la Ravenclaw. No pudo evitar sonreír. Tomó la mano de la Colt y le acarició el dorso, para después besar sus nudillos. Aquello la ablandó. Louis le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó, aunque la posición en la que se encontraban no era la más óptima para hacerlo.

-Solo quería que Albus tomara riendas en el asunto -. La peli cobrizo se dejó mimar -. Sabes que no tengo problemas con rogarte a ti -. Bromeó besándole la frente -. De hecho, me gusta.

-¿Te gusta ponerte de rodillas ante mi? -. Cuestionó con sorna la muchacha, dejando la molestia de lado. Él negó.

-Me gusta demostrarte que eres la única por la que soy capaz de arrodillarme -. Ethiane lo miró unos instantes. Poco a pocos sus ojos verde claro se iban iluminando -. Contigo todo vale la pena, Ethiane. Porque te quiero.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Weasley. Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

La chica sonrió y se enderezó para besar al rubio, quien la recibió con ganas. Las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros se despegaron de la pareja, sabiendo que la sesión de mimos duraría por lo menos unas tres horas más antes de que otra discusión insulsa se desatara. Fuera como fuera, el Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

**.***.**

Se separó despacio de la oji miel, pero no alongó demasiado los centímetros que los separaban. Ella se veía aturdida, completamente perdida, como si no creyera lo que acaba de pasar. Mientras tanto, Albus esperaba algún tipo de reacción. Comenzaba a pensar que haberla abordado de esa forma, imponiéndose, no había sido la mejor manera de aclararle sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Louis?

-Yo… -. Balbuceó paseando sus orbes esmeraldas por las paredes del pasillo, en busca de algo que lo sacara de ese embrollo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -. Alice no supo de dónde había salido su voz. Sentía como las manos le temblaban y un fuerte nudo en el estómago.

-¡Lo siento! -. El grito provocó que ambos se sobresaltaran. La distancia entre ellos seguía siendo mínima -. ¡No quise hacerlo!

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño. El Potter quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Un silencio los embargó. Unos cuantos cuadros, ubicados en lo alto de los muros de piedra, veían la escena a la par que reía a mandíbula abierta, sin ningún pudor.

-¿No quisiste…?

-¡Fue Louis!

-¿Louis?

-Es que él me dijo que tenía que besarte, porque si no…

-¿Louis te dijo que me besaras?

-No, no dijo eso… bueno, sí, pero… técnicamente…

La rubia colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca del moreno y lo haló hacia sí, volviendo a unir sus labios y dando inicio a otro beso, esta vez más intenso. Albus perdió el aliento, quedando en un estado de embotamiento. Tener a Alice en sus brazos se había convertido en una meta para él. Le había gustado desde niños. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin embargo, sus sueños no le habían hecho justicia. Besar a la Longbottom era mucho mejor que imaginárselo.

Se separaron. Lo primero que vio al abrir lo ojos fue la sonrisa divertida y alegre de la joven que tanto idolatraba.

-¿Por qué me besaste, Albus? -. Reformuló la pregunta la oji miel. Él se sonrojó tenuemente.

-Porque quise hacerlo. -. Respondió con cierta vergüenza. Alice le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Alguna razón en específico para querer hacerlo?

Estaba presionándolo. Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía, pero quería oírlo de sus labios. El oji verde dudó unos instantes, antes de acercarse a su oído.

-Porque te quiero, Alice. Y esa sola razón me basta -. La contestación le arrancó una sonrisa abrasadora a la muchacha. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Te tardaste, Al -. Lo besó brevemente -. Yo también te quiero.

**.***.**

Scorpius reprimió un grito de alivio al toparse con la figura de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, al verla encogida y pegada al muro del pasillo, se detuvo, sin querer aproximarse. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Por primera vez, el Malfoy no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con respecto a una chica. "Tal vez es porque esta chica si me importa…" pensó. Pasados unos segundos decidió que debía encararla.

-Rose. -. Llamó con firmeza, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

La aludida clavó su mirada cristalina en la de él. Ambos se sonrojaron notablemente, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse. El rubio se acercó y se sentó a su lado, dejando un huevo entre ellos. Se formó un silencio, que, a pesar de estar cargado de una palpable tensión, resultaba relajante para ambos. Eran tan fácil dejarse llevar por la compañía…

-Fue accidental, ¿Cierto? -. La pregunta de Rose hizo que Scorpius la viera con una expresión insondable, antes de asentir pausadamente. Otro silencio, esta vez más denso. -. Dime qué piensas.

El Malfoy cabeceó momentáneamente.

-¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?

-Sabes que sí.

-Me gustó el beso, Rose. Más de lo que debería -. Confesó. Ella separó los labios un poco, asombrada -. Quizá se deba a que tú me gustas más de la cuenta. -. Respiró hondamente, armándose de valor -. Cuando te besé pensé muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la idea de que estaba besando a mi mejor amiga. No me lo podía creer. Pero después, cuando sentí que me correspondías, pensé en que no estaba besando solo a mi mejor amiga, sino a la única mujer con la que puedo ser yo mismo, la única que es capaz de hacerme reír, de alegrarme las mañanas.

La pelirroja se despegó de la pared, mirándolo con intensidad. Había un brillo en su mirada, uno que el oji gris jamás había visto. Aquello lo animó a continuar con su discurso.

-Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ti de una manera distinta, pero tenía miedo a que me rechazaras -. Admitió enrojeciendo. Rose adoraba ese tono rosáceo en los pómulos del Slytherin -. Eres la mujer más importante en mi vida, después de mi madre. Perderte por una tontería como un gusto pasajero sería absurdo, pero… me doy cuenta de que tal vez no es algo de momento. Creo que…

Se calló, mirándola con angustia y temor. Rose sintió algo cálido instalarse en su pecho. Se arrodilló y se aproximó más a él, hasta reducir el espacio de tal manera que quedaran cara a cara. Si observaron. La Weasley se inclinó, dudosa, hacia adelante, hasta rosar su boca con la del oji gris. Un estremecimiento los recorrió.

-Puedes decirlo -. Susurró ella. Desde su posición, podía oler un tenue aroma a miel y canela.

-Creo que te amo.

Rose sonrió antes se hundirse en los labios de Scorpius, compartiendo nuevamente ese gesto tan íntimo, impropio de dos amigos. Los apellidos, las inseguridades y lo demás, podía quedarse atrás. Ninguno sabía con certeza que sucedería después, pero si algo estaba claro era que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, estarían bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A**

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda y después de dos meses de súplicas, pude complacer a Paula con su regalo. Este va por Navidad, San Valentín y todas las fechas que pasaron (?) xD Sabes que te adoro, loca, eres mi hermana del alma. Espero que te haya gustado.

Para las seguidoras de **Conveniente**, publicaré el lunes a más tardar.

_**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**_

**FannyLu**


End file.
